BeachClan
Prologue A white she-cat padded on the sand, which was crunching beneath her. "Snowtail?" Snowtail turned around to see a white she-cat with a red tail and paws. "What do you want, Wishfire?" Wishfire mewed sternly, "Faithstar wants you on a patrol." Snowtail nodded and padded back. As soon as she entered, she saw a yellow tom, apprentice-sized, run up to her. "Why, hello, Siam," she purred. Siam purred back. He was a 'Bluesky-Warrior', which meant he only came when the sky was blue, and left when it became black. A gray kit with a red tail and paws padded over. "Hey, Crystalkit! Your mother, Wishfire, came to fetch me." The tiny she-kit let out a squeal and ran in a small circle. A red tom padded over, purring "Kits." "You might as well go," he added. "Okay, Fireball." Snowtail felt something for the Bluesky-Warrior. She padded on, not able to take her mind off it. The leader of the patrol, a red tom, turned around. "Snowtail! Stop lollygagging!" Snowtail gulped and nodded. "Yes, Sparklepool." ~~ Fireball padded into the nursery. "How is our kit?" "Oceankit is doing great," Snowtail purred. Oceankit, a gray kit, leaped out onto Snowtail, making her purr. A red she-cat with a single gray stripe on her back padded in. "Hello, Miraclepaw!" Miraclepaw was their older kit. "Hello," she purred shyly. Chapter One Snowtail looked up at the the Highrock. Miraclepaw had become a warrior, Miraclefur, and Oceankit had become an apprentice. Snowtail thought, What if one of my kits becomes a great leader like Amberstar once was? ''Snowtail suddenly wanted to make her kits the best. "I promise," she mewed under her breath. Once Miraclefur and Oceanpaw leaped down from the Highrock, Snowtail came up to them. "I have to be a little harder on you now. As you are older, and you should understand. I just want to make you two the best leader and deputy." The cats swallowed hard and nodded, gazing up at Snowtail. Faithstar leaped down from the Highrock. "I'm sorry, Snowtail, but Oceanpaw needs to train, and Miraclefur must do her warrior duties." The kits looked relieved, but Snowtail didn't take any notice. She simply nodded. Fireball padded up to her. "I know our kits will be the best warriors, I overheard your conversation," he added. Snowtail purred. ''So, you were the perfect mate for me, you think just like me. And you know what they say, great minds think alike! ''Snowtail padded up and nuzzled Fireball. Suddenly, Snowtail sensed something beside her. She saw the pale shape of Amberstar, the fluffy and tall she-cat. "Snowtail, don't force it on them," Amberstar pleaded before being swept away by the wind. That just made Snowtail mad. ''So maybe Amberstar wasn't that wise, but my kits will still become legends! ~~ Snowtail stared down at the dead shape. It couldn't be! He was a strong warrior! "Fireball!" Snowtail cried. It had only been a week since her kits had leveled up, and Fireball was dead! Is one of my kits cursed? Miraclefur or Oceanpaw? No, they can't become leaders! ''Snowtail turned to her kits, who were crying. "You cursed little brats!" She snarled. Miraclefur looked up, a pained expression on her face. "What makes you think this? It wasn't our fault! It was his destiny!" Snowtail saw the blood on Miraclefur's pelt. "''You! ''You killed him!" Miraclefur stumbled back in surprise. "It was a bloody battle!" Oceanpaw piped up. Suddenly, Faithstar stepped in between the cats. "Snowtail, Fireball was killed by a cat of CreekClan! You have nothing on Miraclefur!" Snowtail had enough of this. She unsheathed her claws, and stepped forward. She reached towards Miraclefur. An expression of shock was on her face when she clawed her throat out. Faithstar gasped, and Oceanpaw started crying! "You are cursed by Tigerstar himself, Snowtail! You are banished from the Clan!" Chapter Two Snowtail, now named Snowflake, padded onto the sandy beach. The waves roared in her ears. She padded closer to the water, and now she was able to see all the fish darting by. She could swim, but she didn't want to risk it because of how big the waves were. There was a remarkable wind, too. "A storm," Snowflake muttered to herself. Wind whipped the leaves. Suddenly, she heard a huge roaring in her ears. She looked up, and saw a huge wave, far in the distance. It was traveling fast, though. She ran as fast as she could, and darted to the top of the tallest tree. She could see Twolegs gathering on large hills. "At least their smart enough to know this," she snarled. She could see her old Clan was taking cover in trees, too. They were like ants in the distance. She came back to herself as the wave hit the shore. It was even taller than the tree she was in. She took a gasping breath right before she went under. She couldn't see a thing, just blueness. She was thrown against a red wall, and blood trickled from her pelt. "Help!" She gurgled. Snowflake decided she just wanted to die. She didn't even fight anymore, and just lost herself in the wave. She suddenly felt herself hit the ground again, and opened her eyes. The familiar sand was beneath her, but blood was pooling around her rapidly. "Just give up, Snowflake," she sighed to herself. She let the world go black. ~~ Oceanpaw was out on patrol with Wishfire and Lavenderpaw. Suddenly, a white pelt came into view. Dried up blood was all around it. Could it be? She must have been taken by The Big Splash too. Some of her Clanmates, Silverfur, an elder, and Siam had been taken by it too. "Snowtail?" She gasped. Wishfire growled, "Of course that monstrosity of a cat would have died." Oceanpaw couldn't believe it. All of her family was dead. She started whimpering, and yowled in pain. "What's wrong?" Asked Lavenderpaw. "All of my family is dead! All of it!" ''Why should I go on living? I could just go onto the ranks of StarClan now. No, I have to keep my family's legacy alive! ''Oceanpaw sniffed once, and stopped. The thought of keeping her family alive made her happy. She would do that forevermore. Chapter Three Pelts slipped through the sandy place. An orange tom, a brown tabby tom, and even more. "Our leader is dead," announced the brown tabby. A white she-cat with brown splotches spoke up, "Thumper, we need to make this more of a Clan, than a ragtag bunch of rogues." Thumper nodded in agreement. "I will go to the Mooncave and see if StarClan accepts us as a Clan, I will be Thumperstar, and my deputy will be you, Nature." Nature's eyes lit up in surprise. The white she-cat with brown splotches squealed. The orange tom stepped forward. "What about me?" Thumperstar purred, "You need to make your warrior names," to all of them. Neon, the orange tom, named himself Neonfur, Streak, a yellow rogue, named herself Streakfire. "We will be called, RogueClan!" yowled Thumperstar. The warriors and deputy chanted the name, and Thumperstar went off to become leader. ~~ Oceanpaw pawed at the moss she had been carrying. She didn't want to have this annoying duty, especially when there were more important things to do. All the warriors had been training up their apprentices lately because of the new RogueClan. With a leader with the name of Thumperstar, and the deputy was Naturepool. "Stupid moss," she grumbled. She remembered clearly how RogueClan had been introduced. 'Oceanpaw heard noise on the border, followed by voices. "Streakfire! Stop being so clumsy! Don't you know how to hunt?"' 'Suddenly, Oceanpaw stepped forward. "Um, excuse me, but your hunting on BeachClan territory."' 'Anger heated up her fur that they had ignored the strong scent marks, and they had caught a fat fish. "Now, give that to me," Oceanpaw snarled, fluffing up her fur.' 'The 'patrol' laughed, until Sparklepool, Crystalpaw, and Wishfire stepped out. The small patrol of two looked intimidated, and dropped the rabbit. "We're sorry."' 'With that, they ran.''' Oceanpaw felt satisfaction heat up her fur once again. They had taught those mange-pelts! Wishfire, her mentor, padded over to her. "Bring that moss to the elders. Once you've done that, come out for battle training with me." Oceanpaw nodded, and carried it over. The only cat in there was Wavepelt, a dark gray she-cat. "Well, hello. And just so you know, Tawnywish is out hunting." Oceanpaw nodded and changed out the bedding. "Thank you!" Called Wavepelt. "Your welcome!" Chapter Four Category:Hollytuft